The sweetest thing L's had
by itsCarminaX3
Summary: Panty, Stocking, and Brief end up in Tokyo. They meet Light, Misa, and L!   Warning:It's really out of character. Rated T for language      LxStocking


**Ok so this is my first fanfiction. I don't own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt or Death Note. If i did, that would make me extremely happy! :)**

L waited for Light at the headquarters. A few days ago, Light told L about new students in his classes in school. He said they were very interesting girls. One was a bright blonde with water blue eyes. She didn't bother wearing the school uniform. She came in a satin red dress that reached the middle of her thighs and showed lots of cleavage. She had a bitchy personality and flirted with all of the most popular guys. Light said he wasn't surprised that she even did IT with some boys. The second girl had long purple-black hair with pink highlights that reached her ankles. She also had water blue eyes. She looked very gothic and barely talked to anyone. She didn't wear a school uniform either. She wore a black long sleeved dress that had lace and a purple ribbon. It reached her knees. She carried a rag sewed cat doll. They were both sisters.

Light didn't get their names, but they did sound interesting. He didn't talk a lot about the goth girl. He only paid attention to the bitch.

"Attention! I'm Ami Natsuki and we're here live at Tokyo, Japan. You may not believe me, but a giant monster made of shit is attacking buildings, people, and traffic!" the news reporter yelled on the television screen.

L watched the screen, skeptically. His dull baggy eyes widened as he saw the huge monster live on camera.

"What? Who are they?" the news reporter watched two seventeen year old girls walking casually up to the monster, "Excuse me but can you not see that big monster right in front of us?"

"Shut up. We got this covered." the blonde replied.

Right before L's eyes, the two girls transformed into angels. Actual angels with wings and halos and everything! The blonde slipped off her pink lace panties which startlingly turned into a semi-automatic pistol and the goth pulled off her striped black and purple stockings that amazingly altered into a pair of katanas. Those girls were seriously angels!

Blonde (L would call her that for now) shot the monster effortlessly while the goth sliced away the fiend into shreds. The monster soon exploded like a piñata. They picked up the Heaven coin and whined for a minute. Then Blonde and goth walked out of there unharmed and had a bored look on their face. Quickly, the news reporter ran up to them with her microphone as the camera men followed behind.

"You just defeated that thing effortlessly!" Ami shouted, still amazed.

"And?" the goth said, staring at the lady who looked like she just saw God.

"Do you do this often? Are you two really angels? Is that monster seriously dead?" Ami shouted out questions.

"Yes, we do. We are angels. And that monster fucking dead. Can we leave now?" Blonde responded, irritated by this lady.

"One more question. What are your names?" Ami asked.

"Anarchy Panty and Stocking." the two girls said simultaneously.

"Panty and Stocking? Those are your names?" Ami said, holding in a laugh.

"Yeah! Now fuck off!" Panty yelled as the two began to walk away.

L looked at the screen disbelievingly. Suddenly, Light appeared looking very tired.

"Did you see them? The girls I told you about a few days ago?" he was out of breath.

"I was 100% right. They were the girls you were talking about. Panty is very rude, isn't she? Stocking is ok…" L mumbled.

"Ryuuzaki, what are you thinking?" Light asked.

"We should invite them over." L smiled.

The next day, Light saw Panty and Stocking at lunch break. They were sitting with a boy with red hair that covered his eyes. He also didn't wear a uniform. Light remembered his name was Brief._ They really have weird names. _They were sitting at their usual spot, near checking out boys from other tables. Stocking was just sitting there eating a cake covered in white frosting. Brief was hopelessly trying to get Panty's attention.

"Excuse me but you two girls are Panty and Stocking, yes?" Light smiled, formally.

"Yeah. Hey, you're pretty hot. What's your name?" Panty smirked, checking Light out.

"Erm my name is Light Yagami." Light said, blushing slightly. "Do you want to go to my place after school?"

"Will there be cake?" Stocking looked up from her dessert.

"We have more than enough." Light told her, rolling his eyes remembering when L managed to get three trucks full of sweets and sugar.

"We'll be there." Panty and Stocking said together.

"Hey! I thought we had plans later!" Brief said

"Ehh? Oh well forget the plans. We're going!" Stocking kicked him in the face.

"You're really mean, Stocking…" Brief mumbled, "I'll go too."

"Oh you can't come." Light said.

"But why not?" Brief shouted.

"I said so." Light replied. "-" Brief pleaded.

"Ughh fine, but you can't tell anyone where I usually stay." Light sighed.

After school, Light, Panty, Stocking, and Brief were picked up in a jet black limousine. The chauffer drived to headquarters and the four took an elevator to L.

"Ryuuzaki! We're here." Light said, looking around for L.

"Oh Raito-kun. You brought them with you." L smiled as he ate his chocolate cake.

"Hi! I'm Stocking!" Stocking's mouth watered as she saw the chocolate cake.

"Yes, I know. Would you care for a slice of chocolate cake?" L held up a plate of cake to her face.

"A slice? Why not more!" Stocking replied happily, taking the dessert.

She took a seat next to L on the couch, really close to him. L watched her, ignoring Light and the others. L hasn't felt this feeling before. It felt warm and fluffy. His face grew pink.

"Umm Ryuuzaki? Didn't you want to speak to Panty too or do you want some time alone with Stocking." Light asked, watching the two so close together.

"We'll be fine here, Raito-kun." L said, not taking his eyes off Stocking.

Light nodded in awe. He's never seen L act like that before. He took Panty and Brief to a different room and decided to get to know them better.

"Ah excuse me. I never got your name." Stocking smiled at L.

"Oh my apologizes. You can call me L." L replied nervously.

"L? What a strange name." Stocking took another cute bite out of the cake.

"I could tell that to you too, Stocking."

Silence.

"_I feel so nervous around her. Why?"_L thought.

"_Ehhh! What do I say to him? He's so cool!" _Stocking wondered.

L looked at Stocking's face and noticed little crumbs stuck to the side of Stocking's pink lips.

"Hold still." L held her face and brought his lips close to hers. Their hearts started beating faster the closer he got. His tongue slid against the side of her lips, licking off the crumbs.

"Sorry. You had some crumbs on your face." L tried to hide his blush.

"Did you see that!" Panty whispered loudly to Light and Brief. The three were watching L and Stocking from the hidden cameras in the other room. Light was curious about what they were doing and decided to watch after Light rejected Panty about ten times into having sex. (A/N: The room Panty, Brief, and Light are in will be called Room 2. The room Stocking and L are in will be called Room 1)

"Did he just kiss Stocking?" Brief shouted.

"Geek Boy! Are you blind? They just did!"Panty slapped him.

"Shhh! Watch!" Light said.

-In Room 1-

Stocking's face was a deep red- redder that a strawberry! L was nervously looking elsewhere besides her eyes. Stocking was frozen stiff with her eyes staring at him. _Awkward silence… _

Suddenly, the door was knocked open. Misa appeared, running towards the two with her pink fluffy purse that matched her bubblegum pink dress.

"Oi, L! Have you seen Light-kuuuuun?" Misa asked, not noticing Stocking a few centimeters from L.

-In Room 2-

"Damnit! Stupid Misa ruined the scene!" Light shouted quietly to himself.

"WHAT? Who is she? L and Stocking could've done IT by now!" Panty yelled.

-In Room 1-

Misa looked at Stocking, curiously, "Who is she? Your girlfriend?"

"_Misa! Get the fuck out of here!" L screamed in his head._

"Ah no! You've got it all wrong! I'm only a friend of L's. I'm Stocking." Stocking bit her lip, holding in anger.

"Oh that's nice." Misa smiled taking a seat next to them, "You two would make a cute couple."

Stocking and L blushed pink.

"Aww look you two are blushing! We should go-" Misa started.  
>Ring. Ring! RING!<p>

"Oh hello?" Misa answered her cell phone.

"MISA! I need you with me right now. Uhhh go to the café." Light made up something random over the phone.

"Ok!" Misa smiled while hanging up and left the room.

-In Room 2-

"You're leaving us?" Brief asked Light.

"Nahh of course not. I want to watch L do his thing, so I could get pay back from when he handcuffed me to him." Light explained.

"Oh ok." Brief said.

-In Room 1-

"Sorry about that. Misa is very… umm… hyperactive?" L smile, timidly.

"Oh no. It's alright. She seemed very weird." Stocking laughed.

"She is. Anyways, Raito-kun told me you and your sister moved here a few days ago. Where are you from?" L asked.

"We're from Daten City. Some ghosts from Daten City moved, so we had to come here to kill them." Stocking explained.

"And in the news report, you and Panty picked up a coin. What was it?" L wondered.

"Well, we were kicked out of Heaven for bad behavior. We were sent down to Daten City and have to collect Heaven coins by defeating these ghosts. If we collect enough coins, we get sent back to Heaven." Stocking gave him a sad smile.

"Oh…"L said, quickly.

Stocking tried to give him a happy smile and said, "Now that I answered your questions, you have to answer mine."

L stared at her.

"Why do you sit like that?" Stocking pointed. She was referring to him sitting in a squat position on the couch.

"If I sit normally, my think goes down of 40%. I have a rather high IQ." L bragged.

"Ehh? I'm horrible at solving problems and shit. I'm better at fighting." Stocking said, "Anyways, why do you have so much sweet desserts?"

"Well, I'm kind of rich and it helps me concentrate when I'm working on a case because I'm a detective and all. Even though I eat sweets all the time, I never gain weight." L told her.

"Really? I don't gain weight either! I love sweets! I love chocolate, cake, candy, frosting, cookies, pie, cheesecake, ice cream, brownies, cupcakes, marshmallows, milk shakes, cupcakes, and popsicles! They're really good and sometimes I like fruits like strawberries. But Panty doesn't like sweets at all, so we can't have a lot of desserts. She usually buys spicy crap and I hate spicy! How can someone hate sweets? I mean they're so yummy and-"

L pressed his lips against Stocking's. Her lips were sugary and juicy. L closed his eyes, starting to enjoy the moment. Stocking slowly shut her eyes too while he hugged her waist. She dropped her plate of cake on the floor, both ignoring it.

-In Room 2-

Brief and Light were speechless. Panty smiled proud of her younger sister.

"She finally got a human to like her! Unlike that nasty poop ghost." Panty coughed.

-In Room 1-

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss. L's dark eyes pierced into Stocking's blue ones. They both had a light red blush on their cheeks. Stocking smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're the sweetest thing I've ever had." L hugged her tight.

**Please review! And yeah i know the ending kind of sucks.**


End file.
